Revenge of the Keepers Story
Prequel The last casual RP leading up to the story will have the Keepers of the Oasis absorbing the energy out of Kolt... Kolt is the last of their victims before they resurrect Jeb Dunham, the corrupt sheriff from Jericho's past, who killed his father. NOTE: The Keepers are called Keepers of the Oasis because they guard The Oasis, a portal to the Realm of Rebirth. The Realm of Rebirth is a pocket dimension where Jeb is slowly resurrected. This casual RP involving Kolt will happen either on the same day or day before the arc. Part 1 The arc will begin with the crew investigating men in the sky after Jericho pointed them out. The cloaked figures are levitating and in a ritual circle, acting odd. They will be recognized as men who assaulted and drained energy from people by Neki, Gaven, or Dex (as well as Kolt). When Jericho confronts the cultists, they fight back and attack the crew. The last one remaining is interrogated by Jericho, who asks him what they are doing and why they have attacked people and absorbed their energy. Suddenly, a beam of light shoots from the Earth and everyone senses a big power. The last Keeper says that the beam will lead them to the truth and that they should track the big power. He then vanishes. They are then led to a wasteland where a man in a cloak confronts them. The man says he has been waiting for them, especially Jericho, and that he wants to kill them all especially since they are Jericho's friends. The man throws off his cloak revealing that he is Jeb Dunham, who has been resurrected as a powerful enemy by the Keepers (for whatever reason). After Jeb is defeated in an all out battle, all that is left of him is a piece of black goo. They all agree to have the goo analyzed and that there is more to be investigated as the cult is still out there... Part 2 In Part 2, they meet up with Antilles in the Agents of Justice HQ but Antilles threatens them. They discover that he is really a KU Agent, he has been a sleeper agent the entire time they've known him. He then says that the only reason he didn't tell KU to capture Martin was because they would trust him more and his master plan would work more efficiently. That is also exactly why he protected Gaven and Jericho, to gain their trust so that his master plan would be more successful. In a battle with Antilles, Antilles also reveals that he handed over the dragon balls to the Keepers and that they would be used when they were able to be used. Many AOJ members, including random ones, turn on Antilles after finding out about his KU Relations. Many of these agents are killed. After a tough battle, Antilles drinks a serum which transforms him into a black goo monster and is more powerful. They struggle with him until they all defeat him with a combined blast, obliterating him from existence. Jericho yells "DAMMIT!!!" and has a breakdown, because he thought Antilles had been his friend. Everyone agrees to use any of Antilles records to trace the base of the Keepers... Part 3 A record is found by Jericho of Lucius Nash, the mayor of Reno. Messages from Nash to Antilles are about himself, saying that he must be destroyed because he, with his demonic powers, and his friends, will threaten Kastair United. Antilles says that Jericho is the host for the demon, Turkun. Turkin, a minotaur like demon, was once sought after by the Heruleans. He resisted them, as well as the Eldreyn. Turkun's true power is unknown, but he was a force to be reckoned with. After the war, he vanished and Eldreyn Mages discovered he had reincarnated into a new form, somewhere and in some time. The data of the Eldreyn was used by KU, years later, who tried to track him. Only after the Lookout Tournament did the Keepers of the Oasis, whom Antilles was working for, discover that Jericho was the Human host for the demon Turkun. Turkun's power was limited when mixed with Jericho's essence. Lucius Nash was surprised at this. A KU Official who had kept parts of the wild west in poverty, he had known Jericho was an outlaw---but he did not know that he was Turkun had been reincarnated into his body. Turkun, not as powerful as he was during the wars, was still a force to be reckoned with. Jericho had no choice---he had to return to Reno, which he had sworn never to return to for the past two years. He and the crew went there, attacked by Keepers whom they fought. When they got to Reno, Jericho was taunted by Eddie, the new sheriff. Angered, Jericho disintegrated him with a single ki blast after discovering where the mayor was. He interrogated the mayor, learning about how he was a Kastair United official and used the Keepers to conspire with Antilles against him. After the mayor told him where the dragon balls were, with Lusha Talbot in SC, who was also a KU Official, they all raced to SC. However, Nash tries to kill Jericho with a ray gun. The blast is deflected and Nash is disintegrated and killed. In SC, they encounter Earth guards. They act as if they are possessed. Random civilians also act possessed and attack the crew. When they defeat them, Talbot appears, holding a gun to Rune's head. She says that if the crew make a move, she is dead. Jericho gets someone to distract Talbot somehow, by emitting light. Jericho then disintegrates Talbot's gun with eye beams. She is distracted again and Rune is snatched away, then Talbot makes them appear in a different location. They are teleported to an underground cave where the Keepers are. Talbot threatens to use the Oasis to drain Rune's life force. The Oasis is a portal, which was what resurrected Jeb Dunham. The crew are surrounded by Keepers, whom they battle. When the Keepers are defeated, Rune fights the crew. She eventually reveals that she was an Ultrahuman, experimented on by KU from the age of nine. She also reveals that most records of her childhood were faked, as she spent it among KU officials. She shoots black goo at everyone, during the fight, and is also able to control blood and bones in the crew. When Rune begins to get overpowered, she transforms into Ultra Lusha, transformed by black goo. She produces Ultramen that fight the crew, as some members try to get Rune freed. When Rune is unchained, as she was hanging over the portal, after Ultramen are defeated, Ultra Lusha produces a shockwave in anger, blowing everyone back. There is rubble everywhere and everyone is scattered around. She traps everyone in black goo, declaring that she will absorb them. However, they all power up at once, breaking the goo with all their might. Everyone is free except for Rune, who Ultra Lusha absorbs. Angered, they all combine blasts to destroy the Oasis, which was spawning Ultramen. They then fight Ultra Lusha without distractions and manage to hold her with telekinesis, attacking her until she spits out Rune. Following this, they destroy Ultra Lusha. The Keepers cave is about to collapse but they all teleport out, ending up in SC. There is a crater in SC where the cave had blown up. Notes The final villain of the arc is Lusha Talbot, a female Human born on Earth. Born in 1470, she was a poor orphan from Central City who was discovered and experimented on by Kastair United when she was nine. They trained her and gave her powers, making her one of their commanders. Lusha became an Ultrahuman, a type of modified Human created by KU. They have the ability to generate and control black goo which can harm or absorb energy from opponents and also cause destruction. Ultrahumans can shapeshift, regenerate, fly, and even control the blood and bones in someones body. Well, advanced ones, like Lusha, have all of those abilities... Lusha is Director of the EDI, as well as the leader of the Keepers of the Oasis. Lusha can also create goo minions called Ultramen to attack her opponents. When Lusha was eighteen, she returned to Earth and attended Northwestern Political University, graduating from there. She had an advanced education on multiple planets, but to cover up her KU past, the KU fabricated her high school diploma and her grade school information. Lusha became an EDI Agent in 1492 and was declared a prodigy. She became one of the top captains and was nominated as the Director of the EDI in 1496, when she was 26 years old. Lusha's pics are of Dietlinde Eckhart from Fullmetal Alchemist. Category:Role-Play Category:Imperial Wyrm